


Fitting in

by GhostlyGhoulies



Category: Bandom, Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Crying, Demons, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Ghouls are assholes sometimes, Humiliation, Omorashi, Other, Pee, Peer Pressure, Public Humiliation, Urine, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 21:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyGhoulies/pseuds/GhostlyGhoulies
Summary: Rain ghoul wants nothing more than to be accepted by the other ghouls, but the other ghouls have their plans for the new bassist





	Fitting in

**Author's Note:**

> Aaa- dont get me wrong, I absolutely love the ghouls but just sometimes, sometimes I want to just make Rain humiliated (might write a second part if anyone is interested pff-)

The fire ghoul fiddled with his guitar as he looked around the practice room. As the other ghouls gabbled amongst themselves Dewdrop noticed the isolated ghoul to the side.   
  
The new ghoul was, interesting to say the least. He was soft spoken, reserved, almost timid as compared to the others.  
  
And that is what made him so intriguing.  
  
"Hey Rainy, thought you could use this," the older ghoul said as he walked over to the ghoul.  
  
The younger ghoul looked to the water bottlw with a curious tilt of their head. The older ghoul pressed the bottle into his open palm.  
“Here, don’t want our new friend getting thirsty.”  
The ghoul felt his heart flutter at the wording, ‘friend.’  
  
Being summoned into the human realm brought a plethora of difficulties, a major one being able to create bonds with the others. And, being new more often than not meant having to melange into the preexisting group of ghouls.  
  
Despite the nagging nuisance in his body he unscrewed the cap and took a long swig. The yearning to belong over took his rational thoughts.  
  
The fire ghoul smiled, looking to the other ghouls that had been watching. This was going to be an interesting practice.  
–  
"D-Dew?" The ghoul softly said, fingers grasping at the hem of his vestments.   
  
The fire ghoul smiled before glancing to the other ghoul, watching them shift from foot to foot; the scent of anxiety wafed off him.   
  
"Everything alright there? You’re looking awfully fidgety. ”   
  
The ghoul chewed on his bottom lip.  
“I-I don’t feel…right.”  
  
Dew’s grin widedend, fake empathy coated his voice as he turned to the ghoul, ember eyes signaling the others to come over.   
  
“Not right? What do you mean, young one?”  
  
The ghoul fiddled with his fingers, swallowing dryly.  
  
“It feels like there is something..heavy.” He tried to explain, the incoming foot steps haulting his voice. It wasn't as if he didn't know what the feeling was, rather, it was difficult to explain to the others. It felt too personal to bring up to such a large audience.  
  
Swiss leaned over, chin resting on the trembling ghoul’s shoulder, humming, his hands unable to stay to themselves   
  
“Awe, where?”  
  
The ghoul slowly pointed to their lower abdomen, his thighs involenatorly pressing together when the pressure rose once more.  
  
“Ah,ah,ah.” Dew tutted when he saw the attempt of holding.  
  
The ghoul let out a watery gasp when he felt his legs being forcefully parted by the knee of the smaller ghoul. The pressure instantly escalated.  
  
He looked to the others for guidenece. Unsure as to why the fire ghoul had stopped him. Receiving grins and soft teetering as they looked to one another before the multi ghoul shrugged.  
  
“You can’t be doing that, what if the cardinal sees?”  
  
The ghoul glanced to his left, the cardinal was leaning against the wall, nose burrowed in a planner. He looked back, uneasy curiosity filled his eyes.  
  
The other ghouls nodded in unision,  
“I mean why do you think you were summoned for the band? Previous ghoul was... insabordanet, we're just looking out for you. Don’t want our new friend banished to hell so soon." The ghoul mused.  
  
The water ghoul stiffened, his heart dropping to his stomach at the imagery that played.   
Hell was an area of hierarchy, much more than earth. Being a water ghoul meant he was on the lower end of the spectrum. Frantically he shook his head, like an etch-a-sketch, shaking away the thoughts.  
  
"Good, that's what we thought, now let's practice the next song," Dewdrop began, placing his hand between the younger ghoul's shoulder blades, guiding him futher from the door, "We just aren't syncing up on that one part." The fire ghoul explained.  
  
The other ghoul's followed, unable to contain their curiosity and shit eating grins.  
\--  
His fingers arched over the strings, sour notes screeching out of the bass and filling the room.  
  
The Rain ghoul whined, throat growing tight as his bladder pulsates, sending coiling spasms to his lower abdomen. He bent slighty over, tail curling against his ankle. He couldnt concentrate, the pressure in his lower abdomen was constantly making itself known.  
  
Rain kept his eyes glued to his bass as the sound of an irritated sighs emitted by the fire ghoul.  
  
"Satanas Rain." Dewdrop grumbled as he placed his guitar down and marched over to the wriggling ghoul.  
  
"S-sorry, I just," his voice trailing off as he danced in place, "can we ju-just continue?"   
  
Dew examined the ghoul and shook his head, "Nah, I don't you'll be any better the way you've been being this whole practice." He said as he walked closer to the ghoul, tilting his head.  
  
The ghoul tried to speak, though it felt as if their were a lump in his throat.  
  
Rain's knees knocked together as he bladder slowly began to leak, he whined. Claws dug between his trembling thighs as urine began to bloom into his underwear, a hissing echoed in the room as urine stream out past the death gripped fingers. He froze as he felt a pair is hands moving his hands away from his crotch.  
  
The fire ghoul looked to him as he held away the means of control.  
  
"De-dew n-no, please, please!" The younger ghoul pleaded as he felt his legs growing weak, he let out a sob as his bladder finally gave in.   
  
Rain sunk to his knees as the urine poured out, creating a large puddle beneath the ghoul.  
  
The other two ghoul's gathered around as they watched the ghoul thoroughly wet himself.   
  
"Awe, couldn't hold it could ya'?" Dewdrop asked as the water ghoul began sniveling.  
  
"Poor thing," the multi ghoul mused, "guess he doesn't know when it's washroom time, hmm?"   
  
"Guess not, can blame him, he is just a kit compared to us." The fire ghoul snickered as he looked to the younger ghoul who was shaking his head, tugging his vestments as an attempt to mask the saturated slacks.  
  
Their teasing was cut short when the sound of heavy footsteps came rushing over.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?” The cardinal sharply asked as he squeezed between the ghouls.  
  
The ghouls took a step back, ears twitching at the voice. Swiss smiled,baring his jagged teeth as he tried to create a new scenario, “Cardinal we were just setting up for the next practice when all of the sudden-"  
  
"Absoloute lies.” Copia said, voice deadpan as he stepped closer to the small gaggle of ghouls. A gloved finger jabbing into one of their chest.  
  
“You forget you are not the only ones who speak ghoulish in this room. I am severely, severely dissapointed in you all. Instilling such blasphemous lies in him, being so mean.”  
  
The quintessential ghouls’ tails tucked between their legs as the scolding continued, none dared to interject.  
  
“Now, leave us. You will find the cleaning closest two doors down, fech what you need and start fixing your mistakes. Do I make myself clear?"   
  
The ghouls shuddered, the fury of the cardinal, although rarely shown was terrifying, perhaps even more than that of the second heir, instead of venomous outbursts, it was assertive and cold.  
  
"Y-yes Cardinal.” One sputtered out before the trio scattered off, leaving the cardinal with the final ghoul.  
  
“Are you alright?” his voice soft as he looked to the weeping one.  
  
“I-I’m sorry pl-please don't banish me back to hell!” he squeaked, large tears rolled down his face.  
  
The Cardina’s gaze softneed. He knelt down besides the ghoul, his hands brushing against the ghoul’s mask, cupping their jaw softly.  
  
“My ghoul, I would never, ever do such a thing to a ghoul, to anyone. You had an accident, those are never to be punished."  
  
The ghoul sniffled, glassy eyes finally metting that of the Cardinal’s.  
  
"R-really?” The ghoul hiccuped. Slowly leaning into the touch of the man.  
  
Cardinal nodded, his fingers slipping away from the ghoul as he stood up, offering him his hand. The ghoul gripped tight as he shakily stood, quickly being pulled into an side embrace as the Cardinal's hand rested on the ghoul's upper back; guiding them both down the hall.  
  
"Come now, I would say you're definitely in need of a break and new vestments. Sound good?"   
  
Rain scrubbed at his eyes, letting his shoulder rest against the Cardinal as they walked. He nodded silently, save for the occasional sniffles. His heart beat slowly regulated as he held tight to the man's hand, feeling a sense of comfort from this.  
  



End file.
